The UCLA RCMAR Coordinating Center (CC) is designed to work across centers to sustain them as a network, provide common administrative and technical support, and promote their accomplishments to audiences beyond those reached by an individual center. To accomplish these goals, the CC will provide logistical support to the RCMARs and the NIA; coordinate linkages among RCMARs, the NIA and other centers, educational programs, professional associations and community organizations, policymakers and consumer groups; disseminate RCMAR processes, tools, and results to researchers, health professionals, community professionals, older persons, and policy makers; and develop an evaluation plan for the achievement of its objectives. Logistical support includes planning and implementation of annual RCMAR meetings; preparing and producing the semi-annual Program Emphases and Outcomes Report and Advisory Meeting Minutes. Linkage activities include: fostering cross-site collaboration, creating a web-based communication and resource system for RCMARs, the NIA, and the scientific, public policy, and consumer communities. Using a diffusion of innovation model, information transfer and dissemination activities are tailored to specific audiences in coordination with the RCMARs. An important vehicle for information transfer to broad audiences is the development of a network of ethnic media representatives. The CC plans a number of "deliverables": special topic network meetings; searchable databases on the website for ease of informational queries by key stakeholders; Brief Reports for specific constituencies; a Minority Faculty Visiting Scholar Program; a collaborative pilot competitive grant program; an Ethnic Media Conference; and symposias and forums for information transfer between RCMARs and other national networks of research centers, professional associations, community service networks and consumer groups. The CC utilizes a performance-based evaluation plan; general oversight is provided by an External Advisory Panel.